thetrashpackfansfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Series lll
Note: This is an unnamed series of my trashies! Please do not edit or add any pictures! This is the third of my series. To see the previous one, click here. To see the next one, click here. '' The trashies now come in dark green wheelie bins. The new logo uses it's codename, and shows a sewer pipe leaking ooze and junk. Bin Critters return, replacing the Bin-Sects. Bin Monsters are still absent though, due to the new UFT. The ultra-rare trashies are called "Junk Jokes." They are slimy and oozey, each trashie with a slightly different texture. This series actually has two ultra-rare groups, the other being the spiny "Desert Trash." They aren't really pokey, the spikes are just rubbery, like Germit's. The special-editions are "stretchy trashies" (self-explanatory). Mini trashies make a return, and are listed below in bold parantheses. The other special trashies (like the minis) are GID trashies. Scrap Racers make a return also, with 6 new exclusive sets. You can read about them here. Some of the playsets are based off of the new amusement park area in Trash Town. The other sets focus more on buildings and vehicles. The playsets now come with exclusive trading cards of the trashies inside. None of the playsets are remote-control. The limited editions are once again glow-in-the-dark, and are Magic Trash. There are new Trash Pack candies, which you can read about here. There is once again a new collector's case, this time a vault. Only this time, a second collector's case was also released, the Trash Chest. Both of these cases can be locked. The Vile Vault can be set to a combination, and the Trash Chest comes with a lock and a key. The games booklet in the 12 and 20 packs has new games. A whole new collection of trading cards were released alongside the series. The new trading card tins are: Tuna Chunks, Gum Packet, and Jelly Beans. The codename for this series is "Series $." It is used on the logo. There were two alternate logos when the series was first revealed. There are many big changes with this series. There are new Trash Wheels. This series has the most amount of playsets in a series so far, with a total of 13. There are also the most amount of exclusives. There are a lot of Wave 2 trashies. Playsets *Wrecked Rollercoaster (comes with 2 exclusives: Rusty Rollercoaster & Loose Bolt) *Feral Wheel (comes with 2 exclusives: Ferris ill & Awful Aspirin) *Wall-Crawler Dart Board (a circular board to throw your wall-crawlers on and score points, comes with 2 exclusives: Wall Crawler Fart Dart & Fart Board) *Awful Apartment (comes with 2 exclusives: Slop Tart & Junk Juice Box) *Horrid Hotel (comes with 2 exclusives: Barf Bell & Ooze Oven) *Stinky Snow Plow (comes with 2 exclusives: Miffed Mitten & Barf Beanie) *Dump Truck (comes with 2 exclusives: Rotten Rhino & Smellmet) *Vile Vault Collector's Case (comes with 2 exclusives: Shock Lock & Krud Key) *Trash Chest Collector's Case (comes with 2 exclusives: Toot Loot & Dumped Diamond) *The Trash Pack: Trashtacular Guide! Volume 1 (book) (comes with 2 exclusives: Shiny Barf Book & Crud Crayons) *Trash Train Oozey Express (comes with 2 exclusives: Whiff Whistle & Rusted Rail) *Shock Clock Tower (comes with 2 exclusives: Shiny Cukoo & Wacky Watch) *Puke Plane (comes with 2 exclusives: Shiny Barf Bag & Scareplane) Licensed Products *Trash Checkers (A trashie-themed checkers board. Comes with 2 random Series 1 trashies.) *Pajamas *Shirts *Bike *Scooter *Alarm Clock *Suitcase *New Backpack *Water Bottle *Trash Pack Candy *Trash Pack Bath Set (comes with shampoo, conditioner, etc.) *New Trash Pack books *Trash Pack Bed Set (comes with sheets, comforter, and pillowcase) *Slippers *Hats *Underwear (tee hee) Trashies '''The Grubz:' *Crud Casserole *Stench Toast (french toast) *Slimy Sausage *Regurgitater Tot (GID) *Ick Bread Stick *Cacky Coconut *Smelly Bean (mini) *Pooey Smoothie *Melty Chocolate *Scary Cherries (mini) *Trash Churro (SE) *Spewberry (blueberry) *Muckaroni *Squeezy (orange) *Fume Prune *Spazberry Hard Rubbish: *B.O. Deodarant (GID) *Fart Board (dart board) *Cackpack *Crud Crayons *Litter Laptop *Trashed Table *Messy Desk (mini) *Crudculator (SE) *Feralplace (fireplace) *Mold Folder Food Of The World: *Rot Rice *Spew Tofu *Crusty Custard *Rotten Ravioli *Rotten Noodles (ramen noodles) *Tacky Tuna (mini) *Horrid Porridge *Gooey Guts (GID) *Quiver Liver (SE) Trash Toys: *Scareplane *Sludge Soldier *Dumped Doll *Wrecked Robot *Reek Remote''' (GID)' *Messy Chess Piece '''Bin Critters:' *Hurl Hare *Loo Llama *Cuckoo Camel (mini) *Slobcat *Scat Cat (GID) *Shamster (hamster) *Weenie Dog (SE) *Cringel Fish (angel fish) *Poopy Puppy *Scruffalo Junk Jokes: *Poopee Cushion *Sludge Balloon (water balloon) *Feral Funnel *Vile Vomit *Dumpster Doo-Doo *Shocker (joy buzzer) *Grime Gum (SE) Desert Trash: *Cacky Cactus *Mucky Meerkat *Trash Tortoise *Trash Rabbit *Ick-guana (SE) *Horrid Hyena *Trashy Tumbleweed Limited Edition: *Crud Cards (10,000) *Waste Wand (5000) *Splat Hat (1000) *Cacky Cloak (500) *Muckgician (250) Exclusives: *Rusty Rollercoaster *Loose Bolt *Ferris ill *Awful Aspirin *Wall-Crawler Fart Dart *Wall Crawler Fart Board *Slop Tart *Junk Juice Box *Barf Bell *Ooze Oven *Miffed Mitten *Barf Beanie *Rotten Rhino *Smellmet *Shock Lock *Krud Key *Toot Loot *Dumped Diamond *Shiny Barf Book *Shiny Crud Crayons *Whiff Whistle *Rusted Rail *Shiny Cukoo *Wacky Watch *Shiny Barf Bag *Shiny Scareplane Packs *1 Pack *Foil Bag *2 Pack *2 Pack Egg *5 Pack *8 Pack GID Wheelie Bins + 2 GID trashies *12 Pack *20 Pack Gallery Series $.png|1st Logo Series $ 2.png|2nd Logo Series $ 3.png|3rd & Final Logo Mold Folder.png|Mold Folder Alternate Logo.png|Alternate Early Logo Scary Cherries.png|Scary Cherries, a mini trashie. Trivia *There was going to be a trashie in The Grubz called Tacky Taco, but he was scrapped, due to his resemblance to Yucko Taco. *Junk Jokes was originally known as "Puke Pranks." *Most of the Bin Critters are pets. The category was even originally going to be named "Putrid Pets." *This is the third series in a row to feature the 20 packs. *Unlike Scum Gum, Grime Gum is actually a package of gum. *This series was originally planned to have Bin Monsters, Bin-Sects, and Bin Critters, just like normal series, but was changed when Series 4 was revealed. *This is the first series to have two ultra-rare groups. *This is the first series to feature 7 groups. (excluding limited editions) *Ick Bread Stick was originally called Bread Ick. *This is currently the biggest and most complete series on the wiki. Other Series *Unnamed Series *Unnamed Series ll *Series 7 *Trash Pack Series 5 *Series A *Series 11 *Series T More coming soon... Category:Series Category:Phanpy444 Category:Unnamed Series III